Sejino Zyphan
'''Character Profile''' '''Character First Name''' Zyphan '''Character Last Name''' Sejino '''IMVU Username''' DjZaphan '''Nickname (optional)''' N / A '''Age''' ''12'' '''Date of Birth''' 05/28/194 .AN '''Gender''' ''Male'' '''Ethnicity''' ''Kirigakure'' '''Height''' ''5'0"'' '''Weight''' ''95lbs'' '''Blood Type''' B '''Occupation''' Ninja '''Scars/Tattoos''' '''Affiliation''' Kirigakure The Village Hidden In The Mist '''Relationship Status''' Single '''Personality''' '' Zyphan is the first and only born in his family, he ussually keeps to himself and doesnt say very much. Zyphan respects all elders above him in rank.'' He is always willing to learn new abilities and jutsus because he wants to be the best he can possibly be in the world. The biggest peeve is to be looked down upon as a weakling or just something useless, and people who try to be all mighty when they likely arent. People ussually look at Zyphan as a weird person or someone who doesnt belong, because of his looks and almost monotoned voice when speaking. Mostly he is into studying scrolls or training during the free time he has. If in a threatening situation, Zyphan trys the best he can to win and protect his commrades no matter what risk they may lead to. '''Behaviour''' ''Zyphan is more of the quiet type and only speaks when spoken to, very calm and doesnt go out of line or acts in a immature matter, With all superiors he calls them by the most respectful way possible without being a suck up by calling them miss or sir. Zyphan is not a sad person at all but more of a proudful, outgoing person, and loves to make new friends. He doesnt change his behavior to anyone, hes the same person to everyone.'' '''Nindo (optional)''' N / A '''Summoning''' ''N / A '' '''Bloodline/Clan''' Seijino Clan '''Ninja Class ''' ''Academy Student'' '''Element One''' Wind '''Element Two''' Lighting '''Weapon of choice''' Katana, Giant Shuriken. ( after properly trained ) '''Strengths''' Taijutsu '''Weaknesses''' Stamina '''Chakra colour''' Black '''Projectile Weapons Inventory''' N / A (intill reach of Genin Rank) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). '''Please allocate now''': '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces):''' '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces):''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):''' '''Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each):''' '''Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each):''' '''Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each):''' '''Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each):''' '''Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):''' '''Total:''' '''Jutsu List''' Your known Jutsu. N / A '''Allies''' Kirigakure '''Enemies''' Xen Minato '''Background Information''' Zyphan Seijino, born may 28th, only child of Hiroshi and Ririko Seijino, their family has lived in the Hidden Village in the Mist there whole lives. Zyphan's childhood was abit abnormal since he was a lonely child and the parents refused to have another for a reason never given. When Zyphan was borned he was born with a iris color bith defect, as both his parents eyes were blue he was born with white, which was always given strange looks upon. While growing up Zyphan's parents contanstly fought and argued, and yelled at him for talking out of line, or even to the point of being hit. After the death of Ririko Seijino, things changed in the house hold as Hiroshi becomes more and more strict on Zyphan and still to this day. After much thinking Zyphan decided he wants to be enrolled into the academy to become a great ninja and see were that takes him in life, even though his father thinks its a bad idea. To proove to his father that he is passionate of becoming a ninja Zyphan got decently good grades and never skipped out on a day of school. He has been in trouble a few times for being late to class, but he is highly working on fixing that problem. '''Roleplaying Library''' ((You will add to this in future of your character development.)) Spars and Battles Casual Meetings or Events Story Progression Clan Specific Training Roleplays Ninjutsu Taijutsu Genjutsu Intelligence Strength Speed Stamina Hand Seals '''Approved by:''' [http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/TakedaMiyuki Takeda Miyuki] [http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Sanada_Kihaku Sanada Kihaku] Read more